Light at the End of the Tunnel
by an-fini-dy
Summary: She is his light, and he is her hero. The best way that Oliver and Felicity work is together. One-shots of the vigilante and his IT girl.


**A/N: Hi guys, just wanted to post this little idea I got in my head earlier today. It has been a long time since I have posted, and I sincerely apologize, but I hadn't been feeling it. I also plan on updating my other story, Picking Up the Pieces, because I have not in a while. I plan on putting smaller one-shots here, each completely different from the other, so if you don't like this one, you might like the next one. ;) All reviews and follows are extremely appreciated, especially ideas that you might have for me. **

**Disclaimer: I do no own Arrow or any of the characters. **

Fate

"Do you ever think about fate?" Her voice was soft, as we lied down in bed, my arms wrapped around her. Her voice was my haven. I felt warmth and safety and love holding her, just listening to her made life so much bearable. Every day, I just wonder how in the word I was lucky enough.

"Sometimes, why?" Her hand rested on my chest and I placed my hand on top of hers, so she never had to move it from there.

I was by no means ever a good guy. Hell, I probably wasn't even a decent guy. She deserved so much better than me, but no matter how many times I tried to push her away, a part of me, a bigger part, kept pulling her back and holding her close so that she would never slip away.

"I just wonder what would have happened if things had been different, like if I had stayed in Vegas or if you were never on the island or if you never gave me that laptop, I wouldn't be here, holding you. Just one thing could have gone different, and I would never know complete happiness. The friends, the family, the life and the man I have learned to love might not have happened."

Even in the dark, her eyes glimmered. The moon's reflection came in through the open window above our head and made her eyes shine bright. "It scares me sometimes, but it usually just makes me realize how grateful I should be for everyone I have and value every decision that I have ever made that drove me here, to you, on our bed, in our home, to our family."

"You know, I believe in fate. I believe that some things are destined to happen, and having you in my arms is the reason I live Felicity. As much as I hated that island, I'm glad it happened."

Her eyes met mine and she gave me one of her beautiful smiles, the smiles that I live for. The sadness in her eyes was evident, so I continued.

"I wasn't a good man Felicity, both before the island and maybe even after. But then you came in, a beacon of light in the darkness that embodied me and all my thoughts and all of my memories. You made me the man I was meant to become. You led me to the light that I had left inside of me, and it wasn't until I reached that light that I was good _enough_ for you."

Her hand pulled away from my chest and the loss of her warmth made me shiver. Then her hands cupped both sides of my face and she pressed her lips to mine. It was one of the kisses that no matter how much I got them, I couldn't get enough. Her taste was intoxicating and euphoric, maybe even more than the first time.

The first time had been absolutely perfect. We were out with Diggle at Big Belly, and I got my usual cheeseburger and she wasn't that hungry, so she was eating my fries. Everything in my life was dark then, after my mother died and Slade unleashed his wrath on everyone I loved. Everything was dark except her. One small comforting grin before shoving her fry in her mouth, and I knew that no matter how dark it gets, the smallest bit of light is enough to illuminate everything.

I was then that I understood that everything that I had gone through, everything that she had gone through, all of what _we_ had to overcome, led up to the moment. My life became so clear just then, that this woman was here. She was here, helping me fight a war, risking her life because she believed in me. Maybe I wasn't good enough, but she was reason enough to get better and be better and live better. So I kissed her.

My breath smelled of cheese, and her lips were salty and it was probably the most awkward kiss ever, but it was perfect. She pulled away and smiled at me, and for the first time in a long while, I smiled back with the biggest grin on my face. Digg came back a minute later and stared suspiciously at both of us, but didn't say a word. He looked at me with a stern look, but then let out a relieved smile, knowing.

Felicity was sitting next to me and as she stole another fry, her eyes locked on mine for a second longer than usual. That was when I knew that no matter what happened, it would all work out. As long as she was by my side, nothing would ever push me down hard enough that I couldn't get up. Under the table, her hand slipped into mine and I smiled the whole night.

"You are a good man Oliver Queen." She whispered it in my ear as she settled he head on my chest and I fell in love with her even more than I thought possible. It was like every time she laughed or cried or smiled or frowned, I fell even deeper. It was fine though. It never crossed my mind to come back up.


End file.
